


Black Bird

by SugarAppleBlue



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alpha!Yuugi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Coup d'état, Explicit Smut, F/M, Harem, I forgot how to tag, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Atem, Smut, assassin!atem, but this can get rly sad, future arranged marriage, i dont wanna give too much away, prince!yuugi, self doubt, yuugis got siblings out the ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarAppleBlue/pseuds/SugarAppleBlue
Summary: Atem takes up a job from a local villager but he gets a whole lot more than what he bargained for. Turns out, Yuugi's got more than assassins to worry about.





	1. Not a Pleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I haven't started on chapter four of Shattered Stones yet but I've been really wanting to get a chapter of this out. I've gotta thank a friend for dealing with my nonsensical spouting of ideas half the time but they really helped with this plot whether they know it or not so.   
> I hope you guys enjoy <3

Relaxing in the sill of an open window, Atem had a knee up so his arm could rest upon it. The position wasn't entirely comfortable but it brought him some peace. The rain pitter pattering against the old wood of his hideout caused the atmosphere to have a sense of serene melancholy. His gaze was trained to the outside, somewhere far into the distance. It seemed to rain almost everyday now, worsening the mood of the villagers. They've become restless with the declining population of omegas and village folk in general. Raising kids have become harder; some get too sick without their omegan parents to live past ten.

 

Atem couldn't do all that much to change these things but he had dedicated his time to helping those who had a decent job for him. He was never completely relaxed, also on edge.

 

The alphas had become restless. Causing them to become violent and frustrated in sexual terms. Atem was not safe from this even with his specialty in murdering others. An assassin is a title he prefers. A job he prided himself in as he was clean and efficient. Deadly. Many strayed away from pissing him off as he was also known for castrating those who try to touch him.

 

Atem was fierce all around as a person. Especially as an omega.

 

But for now, he chose to take some time to himself. To enjoy some peace and the smell of rain wafting from beyond the open expanse of the window. It was a steady pour outside, droning out most sounds but if one were to listen closely they could hear birds chirping. Most likely snuggling into their nests.

 

Something Atem wished he had the luxury of doing.

 

Nostrils flared with a sigh as Atem turned his head away. Reaching into his bag off to the side, Atem leaned back against the wooden sill of the window. He had money to live comfortably but he refused to settle down. He couldn’t; not with the way things were unless he decided to travel out of reach of the kingdom where the guards and other towns people would want to bring him to the palace.

 

Bringing the apple he pulled from his bag up to his lips, Atem paused just before he could take a bite. He could hear commotion outside the door. Most likely a fight-- something Atem didn’t want to deal with.

 

He felt a presence outside the window but before he could react, there was already a hand over his mouth and an arm around Atem’s waist. He felt tugging but Atem elbowed whoever was pulling at him in the gut as his other hand slipped into his belt to pull a dagger from it’s hidden confines.

 

Atem still lost balance, but as he fell backward out the window and into the rain, he spun whistle shoving the culprit back and aiming the dagger right at the guy’s throat.

 

“Wait!” The guy pleaded in surprise, throwing his hands up.

 

He was soaked head to toe, white hair plastered to his face. Atem managed to catch himself before the dagger could plunge into the other’s throat. Usually, he wouldn’t hesitate to kill someone but this man seemed desperate. In more ways than one.

 

Atem, instead, placed his other hand against the man’s throat as a warning to not move. “Speak wisely. Your first impression wasn’t the best.” He paused and glanced up at the rain in annoyance. Pushing himself up, he yanked the other man to his feet and motioned for the other to climb back through the window. “I'd prefer to not soak in the rain.”

 

The man seemed to roll his eyes but he did so whistle wearily staring at the dagger Atem was still holding in his hand. Atem could kill him at any moment. Perhaps, he thought to himself, he should've gone about approaching this dangerous man differently. Now he felt like he was walking on thin ice. He watched as Atem climbed in after him, dragging a hand through his fiery hair to push it out of his face.

 

“Your cause for such stupid actions?” Atem pressed, throwing a hand up in annoyance.

 

With hesitation, the man crossed his arms over his chest. He seemed just as angry as Atem did but for other reasons. “I'd like to propose a job.” He started but Atem held up a hand.

 

“Sorry, uh-"

 

“.. Bakura.”

 

Atem laughed bitterly. “Sorry, Bakura, but I'm not for hire. For  _ any  _ sort of job.”

 

Bakura clicked his teeth in anger, uncrossing his arms and forgetting himself in the brief moment of irritation as he started to approach Atem. He did not pause when Atem held the dagger against his throat. It forced Atem to look upwards and he didn't look too pleased having to do so.

 

“I beg of you, this is no mere job.” Bakura spoke, voice low. “You're an assassin. I'm not asking you to do chores or please anyone.”

 

Atem fought the urge to slide the dagger into Bakura’s throat. This man seemed pleading almost, a hand clutching Atem’s-- the one holding the weapon of choice. The brown of his irises seemed hard but the more Atem looked, he could see how Bakura held back tears. It was hard for Atem to say no to someone on the brink of tears.

 

Swallowing down his stubborn pride, Atem spoke. “What job are you asking of me?”

 

The tension seemed to somewhat ease from Bakura’s body. “I need you to bring back my brother.” Seeing Atem’s apprehension, he quickly continued. “He was taken with a large group of omegas to the palace about a week ago while I was away. I want you to kill both the scum we're forced to call king and the prince. I won't have either of them getting away with touching my little brother.”

 

Rage mingled with a tone of malice as Bakura spoke. Atem could only guess how emotional he must be after having his brother taken as a concubine. Still, Atem wasn't too sure he wanted to take the job. However, the King taking anyone he pleased was a huge problem. The Palace was somewhere Atem was doing his best to stay away from. As artfully structured and well refined the Palace was, it brought the feeling of dread to many. Only few omegas enjoyed the thought of being spoiled, eventually forgotten to enjoy their luxurious rooms. But even then, an omega is bound to become lonely after being abandoned by an alpha and left alone to deal with their heats for many seasons. It would inevitably drive one mad or become severely depressed.

 

Judging by the amount of hate Bamura held for this country’s ruler and heir, nothing good would come of it. But it wasn't uncommon for Atem to accept such a job in the first place; and, if it meant bringing another family back together, he would usually be suckered into it.

 

Annoyance towards himself quickly caused him to duck his gaze downwards, a gruff sound signaling how displeased he was with this. He looked up a moment after.

 

“And what are you to pay me with, assuming I accept?” Atem kicked at a loose wooden board. An area Atem kept most of his weapons in beneath this building.

 

Bakura glanced down as the board was kicked up the moment he went to speak only to pause. The sight of such an array of weapons hidden beneath made him rethink this decision, if only briefly. He cleared his throat when Atem looked at him expectantly.

 

Atem, “Well? You've got a less than a minute to convince me with pay before I send you off.”

 

It was a hidden threat but Bakura picked up on it. His face grew paler. “I'm a thief. I’ve more than enough coin to offer; J-Jewels even.”

 

Neat eyebrows raised over Atem’s forehead. A look of amusement. “Not many admit to being thieves.”

 

“I have no time for lies, I only want my brother back.” Bakura’s sincere tone caused Atem to falter in his amusement.

 

Atem heaved a deep sigh. He knelt down, picking up and examining his daggers and swords in order to determine which ones he wanted to take with him. Bakura watched the weapons in weary interest. The light outside, although rainy, caused the blades to gleem dangerously. Coupled with the blades resting in a trained killer’s hands made it seem like Bakura was walking on thin sheer rock. One wrong step and it would all crumble away, killing him with it in a swift move.

 

Much to Bakura’s relief, Atem only slipped a few daggers into hidden holsters he wore around and beneath his clothes. He slipped a sword and its sheath over his shoulders, tightening the belt around his chest to keep it firmly in place.

 

“Fine then.” Atem lifted his attention back to Bakura. “I'll bring your brother back and do what you ask of me. I expect full pay for saving your brother whether I kill the King and Heir or not.”

 

Bakura scowled. Atem held out his hand for Bakura to take to seal the agreement. There was no room for argument if it meant Atem taking back his decision to help him. Bakura firmly grasped Atem's hand after another moment’s hesitation.

 

“Deal.” Just after Bakura spoke these words, he felt an impact against his head after seeing a blur of movement.

 

As everything went dark for Bakura, Atem caught the man with a grunt. The alpha was heavier than he expected but he managed not to drop him out of surprise. He apologized quietly to Bakura as he laid him down on the floor.

 

He knelt beside the unconscious man for a moment, crouched down and contemplating on how he should go about executing this plan to get into the Palace.

 

Another sigh formed as Atem shoved the wooden plank back in place and pulled a tattered rug over it. He hoped Bakura could forgive him for knocking him out but he couldn't let him see where he was heading out to. Possibly disorient Bakura when he wakes and the room has been shifted. After another moment, Atem carefully picked him up to place him outside of the room. Somewhere more comfortable for him so Atem could shut and block the door to the room the two had just been inside of. 

 

He didn't usually do such things but Atem was an omega and he didn't trust any alpha these days. He also couldn't let Bakura hinder him from precious time he might need to get into the Palace as soon as possible.

 

Standing, Atem pulled a cloak around himself before he slipped out the window. This time, on his own volition.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


The rain hadn't let up the rest of the evening as Atem walked down the streets. The cloak had been soaked in herbs and perfumes to mask his scent for he had no time to fetch any sort of medicinal remedies to suppress his scent. He had to hide from not only guards but also from the greedy townspeople who wanted reward for turning in an omega to the King. Though the townspeople ganging up on him did not cause him any fear, Atem merely didn’t want to deal with any bloodshed outside of the palace. He was hoping to keep this task as clean as possible.

 

The sound of something tinkling against the ground as his foot hit against it brought Atem’s attention down to the broken ornament. It rested in a puddle of mud, a sad sight. It might’ve belonged to something. No, it definitely did.

 

Atem knelt down, taking care to gingerly pick it up. The jagged edges gleamed in what little light the sky had to offer on such a rainy day. He sighed, deciding to pocket the piece before standing and continuing on his way towards the Palace. It wasn’t anything worth spending his time on but he had a habit of collecting things he finds on the ground that might’ve been sentimental to someone so that he may bury it later.

 

 

 

* * *

 

“Yuugi!”

 

It wasn’t the first time his name had been called that day. He really didn’t want to attend to whatever his father had planned for him today. Yuugi had done his chores, his studies-- he even headed out to the training fields to train in hand to hand combat with his teacher earlier. Besides attending with a few of the court members, what else could his father possibly want from him?

 

But his younger sister, Mana, cheerfully called for him and he couldn’t easily deny her attention. Turning from the books he was putting up from his earlier lessons, Yuugi managed to give her a warm smile.

 

“Is Father still trying to drag me into the ballroom again?” He joked, only hoping it wasn’t true. “Really, it’s a bad place to hold any sort of meeting.”

 

Mana shook her head before hesitating and nodding in an unsure way. “Well, yes, but I’m not here to drag you there. I actually had a question regarding Ryou.” She hurried closer, grabbing onto one of the books Yuugi was just about to place down.

 

Skeptical, Yuugi gave her an odd look. “What about him? Is he not in good health?”

 

Mana, “Goodness! No, he’s more than healthy for an omega his age. I was wondering if next time I could play him in one of those chess games you guys play all the time? Mahaad won’t ever play with me, he’s always so busy!”

 

Yuugi felt a smile twitch at his lips. Mahaad was part of the court among the elders. He was the youngest, aside from Yuugi, to deal with such affairs but he was more than capable of trying to hold together the mess the King has created. Mahaad was always working to fix the trades with other neighboring countries and kingdoms, he isn’t surprised Mana was complaining about not being about to spend time with her friend.

 

Setting the books down, Yuugi placed a hand atop Mana’s head, careful to not mess up her hair. Father would have a fit if he saw his daughter in such a state of undress again. Really, Yuugi thought he worried too much about how his children presented themselves. One small piece out of place, and the King went from flirting with his omegan company to fussing over his kids. Even the youngest ones.

 

Nearly twenty children was a lot to keep track of.

 

Yuugi mentally groaned. If only his Father didn’t sleep around so much. His Mother hated the man at this point, taking so many wives…

 

Pulling his thoughts away from his Mother, Yuugi moved his hand from Mana’s hair. “Of course you can play the next time. Really, you don’t need to ask my permission, I don’t… own any of these omegas and Ryou’s just my friend.”

 

Mana’s expression softened as she reached up to pinch his cheeks. “I knoooow, Yuugi. Don’t be so serious!” She grinned at him. “You really must go see Father, though! It’d be a shame if he came to drag you himself.”

 

Dread filled Yuugi’s gut at the thought. He didn’t feel like being dragged by guards like last time. His Father was lenient with him to a point. He was clearly the King’s favorite and Yuugi did happen to be heir to the throne. Yuugi nearly groaned again.

 

Instead, he placed a hand to the side of his head and closed his eyes. “Yes, yes… I’ll go see him soon.” He promised. Mana gave him a sympathic smile, clasping her hands behind her back as she stood another moment. Though, by the time Yuugi looked back up, Mana was already heading for the library doors, a skip in her step. Yuugi sort of wished to be as carefree as Mana tended to be half the time. Father could never really raise his voice towards her; save for a few occasions at ball gatherings.

 

None of them had really been her fault, though.

 

Looking to the window to estimate the time, he figured it should’ve been past noon by now. His Father had been calling for him for the past hour or so, Yuugi supposed he should at least stop by to see exactly what he wanted.

 

He just  _ really  _ didn’t look forward to it. Yuugi stood by the bookcase, glancing at the titles in hopes for some kind of excuse to not see him but if he didn’t get it over with, he would have to deal with his Father later.

 

Yuugi curled his fingers into a loose fist and dropped his hand the moment he turned to head for the door. The halls were quieter than usual. It made him wonder if everyone had been gathered in the ballroom this entire time. Had they been? Then again, the only people he’s seen around today were his teachers and council members. A stab of guilt suddenly filled his chest to keep everyone waiting so long. But why wouldn’t Father send out Guards just to drag him there? It just didn’t seem normal to wait so patiently.

 

His steps became hurried as he headed down the hallway towards the ballroom doors. Shoving them open, he was greeted with the sight of over a dozen omegas presented in beautiful clothing as they knelt on the ground in a line.

 

It took everything Yuugi had to not fall to his knees as the pheromones hit him all at once. Were they  _ all _ in  _ heat _ ?!

 

His eyelids fluttered a moment and he forced himself to look away and towards his Father. No wonder no one was around, how did he not notice such scents before!

 

The King stepped down from the lavish chair he sat upon. He had an identical one in the throne room, this one was just less grand. As his Father approached, guiding him further into the ballroom, Yuugi felt his stomach fill with dread rather than arousal.

 

“U-uhm, Father, sir, if I may ask..--”

 

His Father held up a hand, silencing him. “I wanted to give you a generous gift to couple your promotion within the council, my dear son.”

 

Yuugi, “Father, you really didn’t have to-”

 

“I  _ insist _ .” The King hissed, giving Yuugi a firm pat on the back. “You’re well beyond the age to want to explore, and you’ve reached the time to pick your first wife.” Gesturing towards the line of omegas, he spun around to face his son with a pleased look on his face. “The rest can be your personal harem. I won’t lay a hand on them, as I’ve promised with Ryou as well.”

 

Yuugi was far from happy. His gaze shifted to the omegas, seeing their subtle pained expressions as they’re forced to deal with, what Yuugi assumed, terrible aches caused by their heats.

 

“I really don’t think--”

 

The King grabbed ahold of Yuugi’s arm, firmly but not to the point it would cause him pain, and pulled him closer to the admittedly, beautiful omegas. Yuugi let out a soft ragged breath, looking away from them all. He was thankful for the heavy clothes around his waist and his robes, concealing how his body might be reacting to these scents assaulting him.

 

It was taking every bit of his will power to not pin one of them down and relieve them of their pains and urges.

 

It was the very fact that Yuugi didn’t want to become like his father that he didn’t give into his instinctive wants and needs.

 

“You will not leave here until you bring one back to your room, Yuugi.”

 

Yuugi flinched, feeling irritation bubble up within him. He snatched his arms away from his father and took in a careful deep breath. “Fine.” He bit out through his teeth, glancing at the faces of the omegans sitting in front of him. None of them dared to paw at him and Yuugi could only feel pity because he was dead set on not bedding any of them.

 

Seeing a male omega stumbling into the ballroom with Mana behind him, Yuugi knew his choice. The young man seemed a bit flustered and confused, scarlet eyes darting back to Mana. 

 

“Sorry, Father, I wasn’t able to get him ready in time. The guards couldn’t get him out of the carriage.” Mana explained. Yuugi knew it was a lie but he said nothing of it. Whoever Mana brought in wasn’t in heat.

 

Yuugi, “I’ll take him.”


	2. Pawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo hey my dudes. Super slow on the updates but I'm working on it! I'll have Shattered Stones updated eventually too, I haven't dropped any of my fics at least!

Sneaking past the guards was practically second nature to Atem. As he had guessed, the palace was heavily guarded, and rightfully so. It was most likely not the first time they've had a run in with someone after the King’s life. The thought didn't cause Atem to waver at all. First and foremost, Atem was here to save a boy by the name of Ryou.

 

Killing was only his second task. One he warned Bakura he might not do depending on what kind of situation he could possibly get himself into. Only, Atem hadn't planned on being compromised in his plans so early in the game.

 

Atem had been crouched down behind a pillar in some corner, nose wrinkling as scents of other onegas reached his nose. The palace was basically devoid of anyone and he had a good guess as to why. Still, Atem didn't let himself become too relaxed. He kept his senses alert, always aware of his surroundings. Only, he was apparently not as careful as he thought because he soon saw a young lady coming right for him, looking worried.

 

She reached out and snatched his arm, pulling him up and all the while fussing. “Oh, Father's gunna kill me. Ah, it's best to try not to run, I've seen so many executed for trying to do so..” The young girl looked a bit sad as she said this before she suddenly smiled again, unaware of Atem reaching back for a knife hidden beneath his cloak.

 

“Anyways! You came here with the others so Father probably has all of your papers-"

 

Atem, “Papers..? Uhm, excuse me, I'm just looking for someone.”

 

She brought a hand to her mouth in surprise, leaning in slightly and eyes wide. “Did… did you  _ sneak  _ in? Oh, why would you do that…”

 

Atem was utterly bewildered. Was she really so naïve? So… innocent as to trust someone who had snuck in and clearly held a sword strapped to his back? He wanted to rub at his temples but he had no reason to end her life so senselessly. Maybe if he played his cards right, she could get him into an acceptable place where he didn't have to hide to find Ryou.

 

“I was brought here by a villager earlier, miss. I think he may be waiting for a reward but I was hoping to find a friend who was brought here awhile ago? But no one's around.” Atem slowly let go of the dagger at his waist, feigning a hopeless look. “As for papers, I don't have any.”

 

Mana brought a hand to her chin thoughtfully. “I see… well!” Her sudden hand clap made Atem jump slightly. “That explains the weapon. Kind of. Were you training under someone outside the village? Oh I hear there's a lovely Master who takes apprentices occasionally. Anyways, I need to take these from you, we can't have the King seeing any of these.”

 

Atem was hesitant to let her take them but there was nothing he could say to her without raising further suspicion. Well, if she  _ was  _ suspicious, she didn’t say a word about it. Take in a deep inhale, then exhale, Atem slipped his sword from his shoulder and handed it to her. He gave her the daggers as well. He quickly figured that if he could earn himself a place within the palace, it would be easier to search for Ryou and gain both the Crown Prince and King’s trust.

 

.Mana helpfully told him where she was taking him. “Come, follow me so I can put these away and lead you to where Father and Yuugi are.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

This all landed him right into his current situation, Yuugi’s words of “I pick him,” ringing through his ears. Atem didn’t know if he were more appalled by the King’s state of undress or the Crown Prince looking right at him with his fists clenched as if he were holding himself back from something.

 

The king looked much too relaxed, his clothing loosely concealing his body as if he had been pleasing himself just moments ago before Atem had been dragged in. The Prince seemed to be struggling with an internal battle. Atem could only guess why and the pheromones and perfume dancing in the air were a major hint. It wasn’t hard to pinpoint the cause of his strained stance. Atem was almost impressed he couldn’t smell arousal from the alpha boy, like it was taking every ounce of his willpower to keep himself in check.

 

Atem, “I-I’m sorry..-?”

 

“Do not speak.” The king’s tone would’ve made Atem gouge the man’s tongue out if he still had his weapons on him. “My son has chosen you, act more grateful. Mana.” He called his daughter, leisurely strolling closer to them. “I thought all omegas were accounted for earlier? What’s the meaning of this unruly thing being brought here now?”

 

The King reached a hand out to grab Atem’s face only for Yuugi to step forward and call his Father’s attention.

 

Yuugi, “You promised.”

 

As if he were burned, The King stepped away from Atem immediately. He flashed an apologetic smile towards his son. “Of course, forgive me. I was merely… admiring your choice omega for the night.”

 

Atem felt like he wanted to puke.

 

Mana hurriedly stepped in seeing her brother’s irritated expression. “A villager brought him, Father. I thought… well, I figured he would be best placed within brother’s harem. Don’t you think?” 

 

The King brought a hand to his chin, looking back over towards the young man brought in by his daughter. Despite his earlier words, Atem was quite attractive. Something told him the omega had a fiery personality and the King wasn't one for patience in break in an omega half the time. He dropped his hand and motioned towards Yuugi.

 

“Yes…” He began. “This one is best suited for my dear son… Yuugi, do well to teach him.”

 

Atem didn't enjoy the implications. He turned his attention towards the Crown Prince, finding him just as rigid in posture as before. If not more. It almost seemed like Yuugi himself didn't enjoy his Father's presence either.

 

Yuugi ignored him. “Mana, if you will, take the rest of these people somewhere comfortable. Suppressants if they ask, I'll… be in my room.” He took in a deep breath, steadying himself the moment pheromones filled his senses again. He looked towards Atem and his regal stoic expression broke just a bit. An almost warm expression.

 

It took Atem off guard a bit. He ended up turning to watch Yuugi duck his head away as he left the ballroom, leaving Atem with Mana, the King, and the other omegas.

 

With the Crown Prince now absent, the King approached Atem again. Mana smoothly pulled Atem out of the way, making sure her Father doesn't try anything.

 

The King laughed. “You act as if I'll take advantage of him.”

 

Mana, “Of course not, Father. I just have much to do and must bring this young man to brother..”

 

An amused hum left his lips. The king merely waved them off as he swayed out of the ballroom, leaving a foul taste in Atem's mouth.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Yuugi sunk down onto his bed, bringing his hands to his face. He had been in a fairly decent mood before but now, after meeting with his father, Yuugi was quite irritated. He didn't have the rest of the evening to himself anymore; he would now have to entertain an omega’s company in some way that didn't involve bedding them. If Yuugi sent the young man away, his Father would raise hell that Yuugi was just trying to get out of having to court or bed an omega. Which ever one came first. Yuugi didn't think he was ready for courting at all. Much less taking things further.

 

He found himself nervous, bouncing his leg to try to distract his thoughts elsewhere. Yuugi dropped his hands into his lap, taking in a deep breath to relax after being in a room full of pheromones.

 

He had hoped to have had more time before Mana brought the omega to his room. This wish wasn’t granted because Mana opened up his doors just as Yugi had managed to calm down about an hour later. A faint scent drifted through the air, making Yugi shiver. The omega from before stepped into the room behind Mana and all Yugi could do was stare.

 

Before, Atem had been fully clothed with a lot to guess as to what he looked like beneath his clothing. Yugi silently cursed Mana for picking the sheerest cloths to dress the omega in. Atem’s chest was almost entirely exposed and his thighs showed through the slits of his pants that billowed around his ankles. Jewelry adorned his arms and neck, glittering gold in the evening light streaming in from outside.

 

Mana cleared her throat, drawing Yugi’s attention away. “Sorry, Yugi.. Father insisted to dress him more… provocatively.”

 

Yugi sighed, pushing himself up from the bed. He placed a hand on Mana’s head, ruffling her hair a bit. “It’s not your fault. How are the others?”

 

“They’re comfortable but I don’t blame them for being uneasy.” Mana said honestly, looking down at her hands then back up at Yugi. “I have to get going, I’m behind on my studies.”

 

She quickly excused herself before hurrying off. Yugi didn’t blame her because he wanted to run off too. With the doors shutting behind his sister, it left Yugi and the shorter young man alone. It was a moment before Yugi managed to bring himself to say something.

 

“I.. never caught your name.” Yugi tried, standing awkwardly across from him.

 

Atem eyed him quizzically, trying to determine Yugi’s intentions. It wasn’t easy because Yugi seemed so nervous and not at all like the disgusting man who called himself King. He debated on telling Yugi his name but then sighed, clasping his hands in front of him. Atem couldn’t kill him yet anyways.

 

“It’s Atem, Your Highness.”

 

“... Call me Yugi. It’s nice meeting you.” Yugi offered a warm smile. “Would you like a game of chess?”

 

The question caught Atem off guard. His lips parted to say something but shut them a second after. Regardless, Yugi knew why Atem was confused. Yugi laughed, moving away from the bed. “I don’t think you’d want to have sex, would you? A game sounds much more welcoming.” Yugi explained. “Besides, I’ve… never done those things so I have no experience.”

 

Atem felt something in his chest but he ignored it. He ignored the smile trying to tug at his lips.

 

However, when Yugi looked back at him, he looked a little offended seeing Atem smiling regardless. “Don’t make fun of me, I see you smiling.” Yugi’s brows furrowed. Horrified, Atem ducked his head away in surprised, covering his mouth.

 

Why was he smiling?

 

Yugi ran a hand through his hair awkwardly. “Come sit will you? Don’t stand there- do.. You want a change of clothes? I don’t..”

 

Atem quickly switched gears. He would be wasting time if he indulged Yugi in a game, it would take too long. He needed to start searching the palace now. Briskly walking forward, Atem lifted his arms, hands and fingers brushing over Yugi’s cheeks towards his neck. He made it a task to drape himself over Yugi.

 

“A game sounds fun, but this seems better.”

 

The sudden change in Atem’s voice had Yugi’s skin prickling pleasantly. He would’ve given in if he didn’t have other priorities to deal with. Atem smelled wonderful, Yugi wanted to bury his face in his neck and inhale but Yugi instead grabbed Atem’s hands before they could travel further. Atem’s eyes widened at Yugi’s strength, looking down at the alpha’s hands.

 

It didn’t hurt but it was clearly a warning to not take things further.

 

“You’re attractive, but you’re not in heat. Even if you were, I have no real reason to pleasure you without any romantic reasoning. We just met.” Yugi’s steady voice caused Atem to falter. He could hear the underlying threat in his words

 

For once, Atem felt apprehensive about fighting an Alpha or making any moves to possibly knock Yugi out to leave.

 

Atem feigned shame, ducking his head down. “Forgive me, I thought-”

 

Yugi loosened his hold on Atem’s hands, placing a hand to Atem’s face instead. “I’m not my father. Just play a game with me.”

 

He felt a weird fluttering in his chest again. Atem had to fight to not lean into Yugi’s hand. Was he touch starved? Yugi’s softer tone of voice strangely calmed him. He wondered if Yugi was potentially dangerous and if he should off Yugi here and find Ryou before the guards found him.

 

His fingers itched for his daggers but he had no weapons on him to make the kill quick and easy. Yugi would surely fight back the moment Atem made a suspicious move.

 

Atem looked up when he noticed Yugi tracing his fingers over his face. It tickled. Atem wanted to pull away but stood still instead.

 

“..” Yugi pulled his hand away and stepped back. “I’ll have you know no one’s beaten me in a game since I was ten.”

 

“Ten? A young age to master chess.”

 

Yugi, “Not just chess. Marbles, Mahjong, Bao; you name it.”

 

Atem moved to sit across from Yugi at a small table The chess board was already set with intricately carved pieces. Atem picked one up to examine it. “Not to offend you, Your-- Yugi, but you seem full of yourself.”

 

“Rightfully so. I’ll take my word back if you can beat me in a game.”

 

Looking up at Yugi, Atem scrutinized Yugi’s expression. He didn’t give off the same vibe as the King at all. Yugi’s stature held deep intelligence. About what, Atem didn’t know.

 

Atem sighed. “Allow me to kindly put you in your place. Games are my thing, My dear Prince.” He smirked at Yugi only for Yugi to raise a brow. He seemed delighted by Atem’s burst in confidence.

 

“I haven’t had a good game in years. Please, don’t go easy on me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!!♡♡


	3. Little Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa another update and i haven't touched ss yet, haha. I've got muse for this one and another rn so i put shattered stones off to the side but only for now so i can get these wips out of the way and mostly completed  
> i hope you enjoy!!!

Atem leaned back in the chair, one leg thrown over the other. He was waiting for Yugi to make a move after managing to corner Yugi in a tight spot on the board in front of them. Even in this situation, Yugi didn’t seem worried. It was intriguing. Atem couldn’t read Yugi’s expression at all. Frankly, it kind of scared him to a point. He could usually read his opponents and make them mess up, having them second guess themselves.

 

But with Yugi, he had very little to go on.

 

He decided to try some small talk instead. “So.. do you play games with everyone you meet?” He reached over to fiddle with one of the pieces he took from Yugi, admiring the craft put into carving the horse’s face.

 

“Not everyone, only those who want to.” Yugi responded, leaning forward to cross his arms over the table. He didn’t look up at Atem as his focus was entirely on the board.

 

Atem lifted a brow. “I must be the first you’ve struggled playing against.”

 

A smile pulled over Yugi’s lips. “I love a good challenge.”

 

As Yugi spoke, he picked up one of his remaining pieces to move. Atem watched, lips parting, as Yugi took out more than one of his pieces. Setting the knight piece down, Atem sat straighter to wrap his head around what Yugi had done. He had been so sure he had backed Yugi into a corner but now the tables were turned.

 

“How did..”

 

Yugi offered no response as he cheerfully rested his chin in his hand. He was confident and lax, probably kicking a foot back and forth beneath the table but Atem couldn’t see it.

 

Quickly, Atem cleared his throat. “That’s fine, I can just….” He stared at the board. Yugi had Atem’s queen trapped with no way to move and he had no true defenses to use. All he could do was move a left over pawn. Gripping the edge of the chair he was sitting on, Atem was suddenly nervous again. Something about Yugi made him uneasy. Not in a threatening way this time either, Atem just couldn’t put his finger on it.

 

Before Atem reached out to move the pawn, he paused and dropped his hand down onto the table. “I lose.”

 

Yugi seemed a bit disappointed in his declaration of defeat. He sighed. “Always a bummer when the opponent forfeits before it’s over.” He sat up properly. Despite his words, he offered Atem a smile. “I appreciate you playing against me nonetheless. Are you hungry?”

 

Atem was quick to shake his head but he found himself hesitating to leave Yugi’s company. It wasn’t particularly safe to roam around yet. If he started too early, it would lead to suspicion. If he had Yugi show him around, he would know where to look first.

 

He reached forward to start resetting the board back to the way it was.

 

“I am.” He admitted. “It’s been a bit since I’ve last eaten-- a-actually, would you mind showing me around too?”

 

He saw Yugi’s odd look of apprehension so he quickly explained. “Your father, I would like to avoid him if possible. And getting lost wouldn’t really be useful in avoiding him, right?” He hoped Yugi would buy it. The King obviously didn’t make anyone comfortable so Yugi was bound to understand. It wasn’t even a lie.

 

If the king laid his hands on him, Atem wasn’t sure he could keep himself from outright murdering him right then and there. He would happily cut the man’s hands off and feed it to him.

 

Yugi still didn’t respond immediately. Likely trying to pull his thoughts off the topic of his father. Even the King’s own son didn’t like him. Atem took a few steps forward, studying the Crown Prince’s face.

 

It was only hitting him now that Yugi was actually pretty attractive. The color of his eyes made Atem feel like he could fall into them but he was quick to push all thought of attraction off to the side. This wasn’t the time for him to be getting a crush of any sort.

 

Yugi placed a hand over Atem’s, startling him. Atem hadn’t noticed he had grabbed hold of Yugi’s arm.

 

This was dangerous.

 

“I’ll show you around, don’t worry about my father. He can’t touch you and I plan on keeping it that way.” Yugi reassured, squeezing Atem’s hand a bit.

 

Neither of them knew each other and yet Yugi was being rather friendly towards him for the most part. He was clearly considerate of others and had no intention of taking advantage of Atem. In truth, if Yugi fell into bed with Atem, he wouldn’t hesitate to snap the prince’s neck. There was no way he was losing his virginity right now, not even for a quest to find and kill someone.

 

Someone would have to be stupid to let an alpha mark them before they took that same alpha’s life. No one else would want them and the omega would be left feeling like a hole had been torn through their chest.

 

Atem was not going to deal with that.

 

Awkwardly, Atem pulled his hand away from Yugi’s. He was about to speak when there was a knock on the door. Yugi looked up then back to Atem with a brief smile. He then stepped away as he called out that it was okay to enter.

 

The door opened but Atem didn’t expect to see a boy with a head of white hair pulled back neatly to step into Yugi’s room. Even Yugi seemed a bit surprised.

 

“Ryou..” Yugi offered a friendly smiled but his face didn’t hide the fact that he was confused.

 

The boy, Ryou, threw a grin back over to him as he approached the both of them. “Sorry, I hope I didn’t interrupt anything important.” He apologized. He held his hands in front of him, briefly glancing to Atem. It was clear Ryou was spoiled with nice clothes and jewels. He wasn’t starved either.

 

Atem felt a brief jealousy at how nicely done up Ryou was compared to him.

 

Yugi shook his head, breaking Atem’s attention away from Ryou. “No, you didn’t. Just another game. Have you come to play again? I’m afraid it’ll have to wait, I offered Atem here a walk around the Palace.”

 

Ryou’s eyes widened a bit at the mention of Atem’s name. He turned his head to really look at him, taking in Atem’s appearance. A knowing smile then pulled over his lips. Atem had a brief fear Ryou would rat him out if he knew about him but he quickly eased his nerves since he was here to help Ryou get back to his brother.

 

In all honesty, Atem didn’t think it was so easier to find Ryou to begin with. Ryou came to him instead of the other way around. He could knock Yugi out here and grab Ryou to run and leave right now and never come back. Damn killing the King and Yugi.

 

Yugi looked between them. “Do you know each other?”

 

A low hum of confirmation came from Ryou. “Saw him once back in town. Never properly introduced myself.” His eyes lingered on Atem for a moment longer before he looked back to Yugi. “Do you mind if I show him around instead?”

 

 _You’re making this too easy for me._ Atem scolded whatever godly being was watching over him.

 

Yugi looked to Atem for a moment but he had trouble reading his expression. “I.. would not mind, if it’s okay with Atem.”

 

Atem reached up to tuck strands of hair behind his hair as he looked at Yugi. “I don’t mind.” He ensures, lips curling in a feigned gentle smile. Unknowingly he was making Yugi’s heart stutter. The Crown Prince ducked his head away.

 

Did he fluster Yugi? Maybe Yugi held attraction towards him, possibly the others as well. Atem’s impression of Yugi wavered just the slightest until he looked to Ryou who had exquisite jewels hanging around his neck and from his ears. Just by looking at Ryou, Atem had a vague feeling Yugi could be possibly courting Ryou.

 

It would explain why Yugi held no interest in bedding an omega and why Ryou himself came to Yugi’s quarters. Atem could be intruding on their time alone for all he knew. He felt a bit awkward with having to bring Ryou back to town now.

 

“Great!” Ryou’s exclamation pulled Atem from his thoughts. Grabbing Atem’s hand in an overly friendly manner, Ryou pulled Atem away. “I’ll see you later, Yugi!”

 

Yugi could only give a brief wave before the door shut again and Atem was left walking behind Ryou. He could do it. He could grab Ryou right now and run.

 

“Don’t.”

 

Atem looked up in surprise when Ryou spoke. A moment later, the younger man stopped to turn and look to Atem with a different expression. He looked worried and a bit angry.

 

“Be truthful, are you planning on killing Yugi?” He asked, holding Atem’s hand in a vice like grip.

 

“So you do know who I am.”

 

Ryou frowned, leaning away from Atem as he dropped his hand. He crossed his arms over his chest. Ryou didn’t look happy. “Of course I know who you are. There were rumors all over town, I knew a few who were trying to find you for a job or two.”

 

Atem, “And I probably would’ve turned them down.”

 

A scoff made Atem’s brow raise. Ryou breathed in deeply only to let it out in a huff. “And whose job did you take to come here?”

 

“Bakura.”

 

Ryou body tensed in surprise. Gradually, he relaxed, turning his head to face Atem again. A part of him was elated but knowing his brother, rescuing him wasn’t the only thing he had asked Atem to do. He felt something close to anxiety fill his chest. Ryou had to know if Atem was going to hurt anyone here. He didn’t want to put Yugi in danger so perhaps he could convince Atem to not go through with it.

 

He turned full around, stepping closer to Atem. “What did he ask you to do..?”

 

Atem closed his eyes, turning his head away to avoid Ryou’s worried features. “He asked that I give you a way back home…” He vaguely mentioned. Hands grabbed at Atem’s arm again.

 

“Atem, don’t hurt him…” He pleaded softly.

 

Atem was becoming annoyed. He yanked his arm away from Ryou. “What other business I have to do is none of your concern. Why do you care? Is he courting you?” He prodded, poking Ryou in the chest none too lightly. There was no way he could hurt Ryou but that didn’t stop him from shoving him a  bit.

 

Ryou’s eyebrows furrowed. There was a quiet smack when Ryou slapped Atem’s hand away. “Courting?” He stressed the word. “No, he’s a friend and he’s been nothing but kind to me and if you can’t tell me that you won’t hurt him then my brother can wait longer because I’m staying.” Atem noticed Ryou was clenching and unclenching his fists. It left him confused. Why would an omega want to stay in this awful palace?

 

He, himself, had barely been here for a day and he was already wearing revealing clothing. Frankly, it made him uncomfortable but there was nothing he could do about it because he had to get this boy back home and deal with the rest of his task. Something he hadn’t even decided to do yet so it wasn’t Ryou’s business to know.

 

Atem couldn’t promise to not hurt Yugi. It would be a bad decision if Ryou refused to leave, too. If Atem were to grab Ryou and run for it, surely Ryou would make a fuss and he didn’t need that. Even if he got him out, he had a feeling Ryou would march his way right back in and rat Atem out even if it risked putting himself in danger by revealing he had escaped.

 

He was still baffled. “You would rather stay… than worry about whether I was going to kill him or not..?” He crossed his arms over his chest, studying Ryou carefully.

 

Ryou licked his lips nervously, glancing around. He lowered his voice. “Look he's… really kind. Nothing like his father. In fact, he wants to _stop_ his father and let us all go home.” He hesitated. Atem raised a brow. “If you kill him, the king has more than enough offspring to pick up the throne and some of them are _worse_.”

 

Atem lifted a hand to rub at his temple. Why should he care? What Ryou was saying was baseless to Atem right now. He didn't even confirm that he was after Yugi's life and it was risky talking about this out in the open. He sighed.

 

Dropping his hand, he looked off to the side. “Can you calm down? I don't need his whole life's story.” Atem hissed. “My only priority is getting you out right now.”

 

Ryou straightened back up, arms crossed defiantly. “I'm not going anywhere.”

 

Atem quickly felt irritation rising but he couldn't act on it. If he hurt Ryou, it wouldn't make things any easier for him. But snapping was really tempting the more Ryou kept acting like a spoiled worried brat.

 

“Can you just show me around for now like you said you would? If it makes you feel any damn better, I'm more tempted to go after that disgusting man that calls himself King.” He shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the alpha. He was more than glad the young woman from earlier had stopped His Majesty from touching him.

 

Ryou didn’t seem to relax any less but he at least considered Atem’s words. He sighed, giving a brief nod. Atem relaxed a bit.

 

“And drop the talk about this, I’d rather not have more to deal with.” He requested Ryou further.

 

“Fine..” Ryou upturned his nose as he swung around and started walking down towards the courtyard. It was an easy place to start the tour.

 

Atem shook his head briefly as he headed after him, arms crossing over his chest. He felt too exposed in this attire. Despite his line of work, he’s never really done the whole provocative dressing thing. He didn’t want to. Seducing an alpha and mating was serious business, especially for an omega’s first time. Omegas were supposed to be treated well, even spoiled, during their heats. No untrusted alpha was to come close to them. Heats were once sacred to many within the village until the current King came into power. The King stomped over the belief, taking any omega he wanted with little disregard to them being virgins or mated. Much less bonded to another alpha. The King was disgusting.

 

He didn’t care as long as they could pleasure him. Atem wasn’t surprised to hear Yugi and Mana weren’t his only kids.

 

No one really knew about the other prince and princesses, he obviously had too many to announce.

 

Atem was one of the few virgin omegas left. He wanted to keep it that way. Kissing and groping was the extent of how far he’d go. And that was only to distract and kill. But exposing himself just for visual pleasure? It made him uncomfortable. He envied what Ryou was wearing because very little of Ryou’s skin showed. Meanwhile Atem’s mid riff, the sides of his thighs, his shoulders; they were all showing even with the jewelry he wore.

 

Ryou looked of higher standing while Atem was dressed to look sensual-- like he came from someone’s sexual fantasy. Atem didn’t enjoy it much.

 

He looked down at the flowers as they walked through the courtyard. Ryou was speaking but Atem was only half listening, running his fingers along the flowers and leaves he could reach. They were very beautiful and well cared for.

 

Someone clearly loved taking cared of the courtyard.

 

When he looked up, there was a woman crouched down and pulling weeds up ahead. Well into her forties but from what Atem could tell, she held her beauty well. Judging by her clothing, she must hold some kind of power as a noblewoman at least. Even her dark brown hair was done up nicely despite strands falling. It was likely that she’s been out here for awhile.

 

Ryou ran up to greet her. She lifted her head, a kind smile pulling over her lips. As she stood Atem caught her eyes. A deep gentle purple-- the same as Yugi’s.

 

“Atem, come. This is the King’s first wife, Lady Mutou.”

 

Ryou was enthusiastically speaking with her but Atem was a bit startled. How could such a gentle looking woman marry the King?


End file.
